headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Estonia/DanzxvFan8275
This is an idea of DanzxvFan8275. Estonia will come in the 5.8 Update with Peru. ---- __TOC__ Appearance Estonia has a somewhat narrow head. He has tall, brown hair and thick, brown sideburns. He also has a long beard. He has small eyes, a small nose, a smiling mouth and big ears. As his hair is tall, it is also messy. Power Shot Appearance When Estonia activates his power effect, he will be made of wood and will be angry. His hair will spike and he will be made of wood shavings. Mid-line will disappear and bushes will appear in the back of it will Every 3 seconds, Estonia gets a log and throws it at the opponent. If the opponent touches this log, he/she will will disappear for 1.5 seconds. Power Shots Timber Shot (Ground Shot) A big tree will appear on Estonia's side of the field. Estonia will teleport in between the tree and his goal. He will also get an axe. The tree is a big, bumpy and brown and has leaves just below the top of your screen. The axe has a brown, wooden handle and a silver blade. Estonia will take three huge chops at the tree. Estonia will then yell "TIMBER!" and the tree will fall down at the opponent. The ball is in the top of the tree. If the opponent is past that part, he/she will be crushed for 3 seconds, unable to do anything. This can be hard the counter, though, because the region where you must counter this shot is very small. Branch Shot (Air Shot) The tree appears again on his side of the field. Estonia teleports on the top part of the tree. He will hang on to the truck and reach for a branch that's on the tree. He will then break off a thin, brown and gray branch that has multiple branches on it. Estonia will then throw the branch diagonally towards the opponent's goal. This will injure the opponent if he/she touches it. He will do the same again, but this time the branch HAS the ball. If the opponent touches this one, they will disappear for 4 seconds. Axe Shot (Counter Attack) If Estonia counters a shot, he will get an axe again, but this time, there is no tree. He will swing the axe back and throw it full force at the opponent. The axe is the same as the one in the ground shot, but this time, there is some blood on it. If the opponent touches the blade, he/she will be cut and bleed for 4 seconds. The ball is in the blade. Unlock Requirements Beat Russia 1000 times in all of Head Soccer or pay 7,800,000 points. Every game mode will count except for Multiplayer. Remember: 1000 wins ALTOGETHER. This requirement was made because Estonia is next to Russia and a lot of the Estonian population is Russian. Costume: Skype Costume Estonia wears theSkype Costume, which is a computer. Every 4 seconds, Estonia will push a button on the computer, triggering Skype. The chat (you can't see the screen) will trigger an a dropping tree where the opponent last was. If someone touches this, they will disappear for 2.5 seconds. Stats: * Jump: +7 * Kick: +5 * Speed: +3 * Power: +4 * Dash: +2 Trivia * Estonia is a country in Northeast Europe. It shares boarders with Russia and Latvia. It is also South of Finland and east of Sweden. * About 50% of Estonia is forest. That's the reason of the power shots. * Skype was also invented in Estonia. That's the reason of the costume. Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:DanzxvFan8275